


Le petit nid d'amour

by Vivichan10



Series: Grey's-french [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vacation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivichan10/pseuds/Vivichan10
Summary: Meredith et Derek partent en weekend dans un chalet pour leur dixième anniversaire de mariage. Pas beaucoup de plot, beaucoup de smut et de fluff.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Series: Grey's-french [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153553





	1. Chapitre 1

Évidemment elle avait accepté cette idée ridicule! De toute façon quand Derek lui demandait quelque chose, elle finissait toujours par dire oui, et ce même quand ce qu’il proposait était vraiment la pire des idées… Alors oui, quand il lui avait dit qu’il rêvait de passer leur anniversaire de mariage dans un chalet suisse en plein hiver, elle avait acquiescé sans y repenser à deux fois.

Mais voilà, elle détestait la neige et il neigeait vraiment beaucoup dans ce fichu trou perdu qu’il appelait _petit nid d’amour_. Il avait loué un chalet tellement perdu dans la montagne qu’on ne pouvait y accéder qu’en marchant ou avec une moto neige. Toujours sur sa lancée de mauvaises idées, Derek avait préféré la petite excursion à pied, disant que le paysage valait bien quelques efforts. Et Meredith encore une fois, même si cette idée lui faisait horreur, avait accepté avec un grand sourire. Tout ce qui le rendait heureux la rendait heureuse aussi… ce n’était pas parce qu’elle était bougon qu’elle devait gâcher le plaisir de son mari.

Ils marchaient dans la poudreuse depuis plus ou moins une heure, mais pour Meredith cela aurait très bien pu être une éternité. Le paysage était en effet à couper le souffle, mais elle avait trop froid pour vraiment s’en soucier. Elle était congelée. Elle ne sentait plus ses pieds et sa seule récompense était la main chaude de Derek dans la sienne qui l’aidait à ne pas glisser, à grimper sur des rochers… Le chirurgien marchait joyeusement à côté d’elle, des flocons plein les cheveux et les cils. Il s’extasiait de tout ce qu’il voyait, même un pin recouvert de neige faisait briller ses yeux comme des étoiles. Elle devait bien l’admettre, toutes ces galères en valaient la peine si c’était pour le voir aussi heureux. Et puis l’idée de passer un weekend tout entier rien que tous les deux, était vraiment pas mal aussi… mais n’empêche que c’était vraiment une idée stupide!

Meredith était une fille de la ville et surtout une fille de Seattle. La pluie et la grisaille, c'était son élément, mais ce froid polaire et les cinquante centimètres de neige qui allaient avec et dans lesquels elle s’enfonçait à chaque pas… ce n’était vraiment pas la même histoire…

Avec un peu de chance ils ne mouriraient pas dans cette randonnée. Leur palmarès de catastrophe en tout genre, ne les mettait pas à l'abri d’une chute dans un ravin ou d’une avalanche.

Juste au moment où elle pensait cela, elle tomba face la première dans la neige. Tout de suite Derek l’aida à se relever tout en riant. Elle aurait voulu lui lançer un regard noir mais son rire contagieux eut raison de son air faché et elle explosa elle aussi de rire.

-Ça va? demanda Derek en enlevant comme il le pouvait la neige de ses longs cheveux blonds foncés.

-J’ai froid… murmura-t-elle alors qu’ils reprenaient leur marche.

-Ca ira mieux quand nous serons arrivés… répondit-t-il en l’embrassant doucement sur la joue et faisant encore plus attention à la soutenir à chaque pas.

Elle inspira un grand coup et le froid emplit ses poumons. Heureusement, ils n’étaient plus très loin du chalet maintenant… Derek, qui se rendait bien compte que Meredith n’était pas vraiment à son aise dans cet environnement, l’embrassa dans le cou et lui murmura avec toute la tendresse et la chaleur dont il était capable:

-Je te promets que quand nous serons dans notre petit nid d’amour, tu passeras le meilleur weekend de toute ta vie…

-Ca c’est uniquement si je ne congèle pas sur place avant d’y arriver, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire malgré tout.

Il rit. Comme il riait toujours quand elle disait des choses comme ça. Il était bien le seul homme dans sa vie qui ne s’était pas enfui en courant face à son pessimisme et son sarcasme légendaire. Il le lui avait même promis sur ce fameux post-it qui leur servait de vœux de mariage: _s’aimer même quand on ne peut plus se supporter. On ne s’enfuit pas, jamais. On reste…_

Ce souvenir la fit sourire… Ils avaient réussi à tenir leurs promesses, ça n’avait pas toujours été facile, mais ils y étaient parvenus. Et dix ans plus tard, ils en étaient là… Ils n'étaient plus aussi jeunes, mais l’amour entre eux n’avait pas pris une ride.

_Enfin!_ Enfin elle pouvait voir le chalet tout en haut d’une côte. Tout de bois, il surplomblait la vallée enneigée, juste comme sur les cartes postales.

Elle devait bien l’admettre, toute cette marche en valait la peine et quand ils pourraient enfin entrer à l’intérieur de la bâtisses elle consentirait même peut être à le qualifier de nid d’amour. Pour les quelques mètres qu’il leur restait à parcourir, Derek passa son bras sous ses genoux et la souleva dans ses bras.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais?!

-Je porte la mariée pour passer la porte… répondit le chirurgien le plus naturellement du monde.

Meredith s’accrocha à son cou, souriant malgré elle alors qu’ils passaient justement la porte d’entrée. A l’intérieur tout était fait pour le confort: des canapés et fauteuils, des poufs, des couvertures, un grand feu de bois, du plancher, des tapis duveteux. 

-Pas mal, hein…? murmura Derek en la posant au sol et en commençant à enlever ses bottes de neige.

-Pas mal oui… répondit-elle en posant son manteau sur une chaise et en regardant tout autour d’elle, c’est vraiment charmant.

Derek la prit légèrement par surprise en s’approchant d’elle. Il l’embrassa comme s’il avait dû attendre une éternité et qu’il pouvait enfin le faire et en prenant le visage de sa femme entre ses mains il se rendit compte qu’elle était gelée. C’était une excellente chose qu’il fasse aussi bon à l’intérieur du chalet, mais c’était encore mieux de savoir qu’ils étaient absolument seuls ici et qu’il pouvait donc la “réchauffer” comme bon lui semblait… rien de mieux que le peau à peau, c’était ce qu’on leur avait enseigné à l’école de médecine et il avait vraiment envie de vérifier ça par lui-même…

Avec un sourire entendu que Meredith n’eut aucun mal à déchiffrer, il la prit par la main et l’escorta jusqu’à la grande cheminée. Il étendit plusieurs plaids à même le sol et choisit aussi quelques coussins pour plus de confort.  
Derek captura ensuite à nouveau les lèvres de Meredith et tous deux se laissèrent tomber au sol devant le feu crépitant. Il rompit le contact de leurs bouches pour pouvoir admirer son visage. Le joues rouges sur sa peau de nacre la rendaient admirablement séduisante, et les ombres et lumières créées par le feu sur son visage mettaient en valeur les traits fins de cette femme dont le corps aurait pu être sculpté par des anges.

Meredith avait toujours été belle à ses yeux. Quand il l’avait rencontrée, il avait eu bien du mal à détourner le regard ne serait-ce qu’une seconde d’elle, de cette fille sans histoire qu’il avait rencontré dans un bar. Quand il avait compris qu’elle était interne, il n’avait même pas vraiment essayé de détourner le regard, et Meredith n’avait pas non plus protesté trop longtemps pour lui en donner le droit. Même quand il avait perdu ce droit quand Addison était revenue dans sa vie, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de non seulement dévisager Meredith, mais aussi de rêver de son corps, son visage, ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa bouche… Quand elle avait enfin été sienne pour de bon, elle n’était plus seulement un belle petite interne pour lui, elle était devenue la plus belle femme au monde… à croire qu’elle devenait plus belle un peu plus chaque jour qui passait.  
Devenir mère, avec Zola avait ajouté une certaine tendresse à ses traits et là encore, Derek n’avait pu qu’admirer l’être d’exception qu’était devenue sa femme. En donnant naissance à Bailey et puis Ellis, son corps avait changé, une cicatrice s’était ajoutée à son ventre, et Meredith avait commencé à complexer, à douter de sa beauté, du fait qu’il puisse encore la désirer… aussitôt lui, lui avait assuré qu’il vénérait son corps, que jamais il ne l’avait aimé autant, qu’elle était magnifique. Et c’était la stricte vérité. Il le pensait encore, dix ans après leur mariage, il s’étonnait encore de la chance qu’il avait de pouvoir serrer une femme aussi extraordinaire dans ses bras.

-J’ai quelque chose sur le nez? demanda Meredith alors qu’il continuait à caresser son visage des yeux.

-Non… je pensais juste au fait que je suis un sacré veinard d’être marié à toi.

-Nous sommes tous les deux chanceux… maintenant, si tu le veux bien Derek, j’aimerai bien que mon veinard de mari me déshabille et me fasse l’amour.

-Bien Docteur Grey, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

Sans la quitter du regard, il faufila ses mains sous son gros pull en laine blanche. Ses mains étaient gelées sur la peau nue du ventre de sa femme et très justement elle frissonna. Mais bien plus par désir que par froid. Il lui passa le pull par-dessus la tête et puis il la fit s’allonger sur les plaids et se mit au-dessus d’elle tout en continuant à la déshabiller. Après le pull, il lui défit le pantalon, qu’il fit ensuite glisser le long de ses jambes avec une lenteur toute calculée. Ce faisant, il laissait des baisers brûlants sur tout son corps, mais en évitant avec beaucoup d’attention toutes les zones où il savait pertinemment qu’elle brûlait d’être embrassée et de sentir ses lèvres, ses mains ou peu importe quoi… n’importe quoi… du moment qu’il la touche là…

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j’épouse un allumeur comme toi? marmonna-t-elle alors que ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites à cause du désir que ces caresses lui procuraient.

Derek sourit. Il posa un nouveau baiser à l’intérieur de sa cuisse mais ne répondit rien. C’était bien plus drôle ainsi. Il savoura quelques minutes de plus le corps offert de Meredith, mais soudain elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et tira. Cela ne lui faisait pas mal, loin de là, mais il savait déchiffrer le code depuis le temps… elle en voulait plus et tout de suite.

-Oui? demanda-t-il innocemment pour faire durer le plaisir, et le jeu un peu plus longtemps.

-Derek… hmm…

Elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots et il devait avouer que ce n’était pas pour lui déplaire.

-Il va falloir me dire ce que tu veux exactement chérie, comment le saurais-je sinon?

-Tu le sais très bien… salaud…

-Moi? Non… il caressa le côté de ses seins, traçant chacune de ses côtes sans pour autant aller plus loin comme elle le désirait, et puis il ajouta en un murmure: vraiment, je n’en ai pas la moindre idée...

Les yeux de Meredith s’ouvrirent en grand. L’homme eut bien du mal à se retenir de lui sauter dessus sans plus de procès tant ses yeux noircis par le désirs étaient un appel à la luxure, mais il n’en fit rien. _Pas tout de suite…_ Entre frustration et désir, elle lui arracha sa chemise et défit son pantalon avec une vitesse record.

-C’est plus clair maintenant? demanda-t-elle après l’avoir embrassé avec fougue et plaçant les mains de l’homme sur sa poitrine toujours enfermée dans son soutien gorge en dentelle blanche.

-Ca le devient…

-Prends-moi Derek.

Là c’était clair. Il s’était fait prendre à son propre jeu. La voix de Meredith avait toujours été sa faiblesse et quand elle disait des choses comme ça… Sa voix et aussi ses yeux encore plus noirs si cela était possible, ses mains accrochées à ses épaules et sa bouche entrouverte, en attente, tout cela combiné lui arracha un grognement de désir. Oui , le message était très clair.

Il se baissa sur elle et défit son soutien gorge, libérant enfin sa poitrine tant aimée. Il mordilla un téton quelques secondes pour lui arracher un soupir et un gémissement et puis il s’occupa de faire glisser sa petite culotte jusqu’à ses chevilles.

Les mains de Meredith ne chômaient pas de leur côté. Elle lui enleva son caleçon et totalement par surprise elle le prit entièrement en main. Il était si dur et si prêt pour elle…  
Elle le caressa sur toute sa longueur, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et sourit à Derek exactement comme elle lui avait sourit lors de leur première rencontre.

-Mince Meredith… tu… dit-il incapable d’être beaucoup plus éloquant.

-J’ai encore un peu froid… tu crois que tu pourrais me réchauffer?

-Et après c’est moi qui suis l’allumeur…

Il captura ses lèvres sans plus attendre et se positionna entre ses cuisses. Un dernier regard, un dernier sourire complice et il était en elle. Il la laissa s’adapter à lui quelques secondes et puis il commença de lents va-et-vient. Elle s’accrochait à lui, les yeux fermés par le plaisir qui augmentait un peu plus à chaque nouveau coup de rein. Elle voulait crier son nom, mais son cerveau ne semblait plus lui obéir et elle était bien incapable de formuler ces simples deux syllabes, alors elle gémissait et soupirait d’extase.

La chaleur du feu et celle du corps de Derek combinées commençaient à lui rendre ses couleurs… Elle pouvait sentir ses joues rougir et ses cheveux sous elle se décoiffer. Elle savait très bien que la vision qu’elle offrait à son mari était la parfaite représentation de la luxure et elle se dit que c’était vraiment une bonne chose qu’ils soient seuls dans ce chalet car nul doute que quiconque l’aurait vue après leurs ébats aurait compris en un seul regard qu’elle venait de se faire baiser à en perdre la tête. C’était arrivé assez de fois à l’hôpital pour qu’elle en soit certaine… Mais bon, ce n’était clairement pas le moment de penser au travail ni même à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler sous Derek… Elle voulait jouer un peu elle aussi. Ainsi, elle renversa leurs positions pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Il parut surpris mais ne s’en plaignit pas… qui donc se serait plaint?

Elle lui fit un clin d’œil et puis l’embrassa rapidement avant de le chevaucher sans gêne, aucune. Elle choisit un rythme assez rapide pour faire monter leur plaisir en flêche mais assez lent pour que Derek sous elle en demande plus, en quémande plus. Elle n’en fit rien… pas même quand il prit ses hanches entre ses mains pour accompagner les mouvements de son bassin et qu’il murmura son prénom comme une supplique.

Avec un immense sourire, elle ondula du bassin, l’une de ses mains sur sa poitrine et l’autre sur le torse musclé de son mari. Elle dessinait chaque muscle d’une caresse et s’amusait à sentir chaque réaction du corps de Derek. Il n’en pouvait presque plus, elle le savait bien. Elle voulait encore en profiter un peu… 

Derek plaça une main entre leurs deux corps et caressa doucement le clitoris de Meredith. Elle laissa un petit cri traverser la barrière de ses lèvres et comprit bien vite qu’il était temps de cesser le combat. Elle-même ne tiendrait plus très longtemps…

-Viens-là… murmura Derek pour qu’elle s’allonge presque sur lui. 

Soudain leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu’un. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et même si elle était toujours au-dessus de lui, il prit les choses en main et commença à donner des coups de hanches plus rapides pour entrer plus profondément en elle, pour la remplir entièrement. Elle criait son nom maintenant, et lui grognait dans son oreille de se laisser aller, qu’il voulait l’entendre gémir, qu’il voulait sentir son orgasme. Les parois de Meredith se contractèrent autour de son pénis à ces mots et elle explosa en un orgasme encore inégalé. Derek la suivit quelques secondes plus tard, explosant en elle tout en la serrant tout contre lui. Tous les deux tremblants et à bout de souffle tombèrent mollement sur les plaids, leurs corps encore entrelacés.

Après qu’ils eurent retrouvé leurs esprits, Derek se releva et aida Meredith à en faire de même. Plus jeunes, ils se seraient endormis à même le sol, mais les années passant ils avaient compris tous les bienfaits du confort… Leurs bagages seraient livrés dans la soirée, alors rien ne les empêchait pour le moment de profiter d’une petite sieste et peut-être d’un round deux.

Main dans la main ils montèrent à l’étage du chalet où une chambre majestueuse les attendait. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur l’énorme lit qui occupait une grande partie de la pièce et s’enlacèrent en regardant par la baie vitrée qui faisait face au lit la neige qui tombait encore par gros flocons.

-J’ai horreur de marcher dans la neige, dit Meredith, son visage délicatement appuyé contre le cœur de Derek.

-Je sais…

-Mais vu d’ici… c’est magnifique.

-Je sais…

-Je t’aime Derek, et n’ose même pas me répondre “je sais” ou je vais... dit elle en relevant les yeux vers son visage qui certes avait pris quelques rides mais qui conservait toujours un air enfantin et rêveur qu’elle aimait par-dessus tout.

-Je t’aime aussi Mer. Dormons maintenant, il faut que tu sois en forme pour le marathon de sexe et de câlins que j’ai prévu pour nous ce weekend.

Elle rit doucement et ne tarda pas à s’endormir un sourire aux lèvres. _Et voilà…_ pensa Derek, _elle est encore plus_ _magnifique qu’elle ne l’a jamais été. Cessera-t-elle un jour de devenir plus belle à chaque instant?_

Il connaissait la réponse. Bien sûr que non, elle ne cesserait jamais tout comme lui ne cesserait jamais de l’aimer un peu plus chaque jour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Bon, je n'avais pas prévu de faire une suite à cette histoire, mais j'ai été inspirée... alors attendez-vous à avoir encore un ou deux chapitre...  
> Bonne lecture! *-*

Derek était tout affairé en cuisine alors que Meredith s’était emmitouflée dans un pull à lui près du grand feu avec un verre de vin à la main. Il lui lançait de temps à autre un regard amoureux et elle lui souriait alors en attardant ses yeux sur sa bouche qu’elle rêvait secrètement (même si de façon vraiment très évidente) d’embrasser.   
Avec le travail qu’ils faisaient, ils ne prenaient jamais ou presque, le temps de cuisiner de vrais repas et l’image de Derek, les cheveux encore en bataille après leurs ébats matinaux, en train de cuisiner pour elle était une image qui lui donnait bien des envie (et pas que culinaires).

Dix ans étaient peut-être passés depuis leur mariage, et un peu plus depuis leur toute première rencontre chez Joe, mais rien n’avait vraiment changé entre eux. En tout cas la passion était toujours là… Meredith avait parfois l’impression de toujours être la jeune interne qui avait secrètement le droit d’embrasser le titulaire en neurochirurgie… Elle avait épousé le titulaire en question, il était chef en neuro, elle l’était maintenant en chirurgie générale et pourtant… Derek avait cet effet là sur elle, c’était comme s’il lui permettait de rester à tout jamais jeune.

Elle but une gorgée du très bon vin que le propriétaire du chalet leur avait laissé comme cadeau de bienvenue et prit son téléphone pour vérifier s’il y avait des nouvelles des enfants et de la sœur de Derek: Amelia leur avait en effet laissé un message.

_ “Les enfants vont bien. Ellis refuse d’enlever son costume de cowboy pour dormir. Une idée d’argument que je pourrais avancer pour qu’elle m’écoute et qu’elle se mette en pyjama? Elle est pire que son père…” _

-Amelia a envoyé un message, dit Meredith à l’adresse de Derek.

-Laisse-moi deviner, Ellie veut garder son costume au lit? demanda-t-il tout en coupant un oignon en fines lamelles et en les lançant dans une poële pour les faire caraméliser.

-Le costume de cowboy est tout de même plus confortable que celui d’astronaute… tu te rappelles? rit Meredith.

-Oh oui! Elle ne voulait plus quitter ce fichu casque pendant des semaines, j’ai dû lui faire croire qu’il s’était envolé pour Mars, sourit Derek, puis il ajouta: dis à Amy de faire le cheval et de laisser Ellis monter sur son dos en échange d’un pyjama adapté. Ça marche toujours…

Meredith ne perdit pas un instant pour envoyer le message à sa belle-sœur tout en se souvenant parfaitement de toutes ces soirées où Derek avait fait le cheval pour Ellis, ou qu’il avait croisé le fer avec Bailey pendant sa période pirates, ou encore, joué à la dinette avec Zola. Il était un père extraordinaire et rien que pour ça elle bénissait le ciel tous les jours. Un père parfait, un mari parfait et pour ne rien gâcher un très bel homme…

Elle posa téléphone et verre de vin sur la table basse la plus proche et se leva pour venir le prendre dans ses bras par derrière, ses mains doucement posées sur son torse pendant qu’il coupait avec une précision chirurgicale des poivrons et des tomates.

-Mer… je vais tout faire brûler si tu me tentes comme ça.

-Je serre juste mon mari dans mes bras, murmura-t-elle innocemment, ses mains jouant pourtant à un jeu dangereux sur son torse. Ça sent bon, continua-t-elle en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu’il cuisinait.

Derek caressa sa main toujours posée sur son ventre et se retourna juste une seconde pour lui voler un baiser:

-C’est presque prêt.

-Très bien, parce que j’ai faim et que j’ai vraiment envie qu’on passe très vite au dessert.

-Tu es incorrigible. Vas à table où je sens qu’on ne va pas manger du tout si on continue sur cette pente là.

Sans trop de protestations, elle obtempéra et s’installa à table où Derek avait sorti le grand jeu: bougies, belles assiettes, une rose dans un vase.  _ Où diable avait-il trouvé une rose alors que dehors la neige tombait de plus belle? Et surtout quand avait-il trouvé le moyen de s’en procurer une? _ Ils n’étaient pas sortis depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés au chalet… ils n’étaient même pas sortis du lit si elle devait être tout à fait honnête. Dans tous les cas, c’était une très belle attention.

Derek la rejoignit avec deux assiettes joliment dressées et s’installa face à elle.

Le repas fut une réussite. Là encore, ils n’avaient jamais le temps de se poser et de parler autour d’une table comme les couples normaux. Ils mangeaient la plupart du temps entre deux chirurgies ou à des horaires tellement décalés que c'en était presque risible. C’était l’un des prix à payer pour être extraordinaires ensemble plutôt qu’ordinaire séparément, et ça leur convenait, mais c’était agréable de se retrouver ainsi.   
Avec les années passant ils s’étaient découverts des passions communes et alors il n’était pas difficile de trouver des sujets de conversation. C’est pourquoi leur repas fut un franc succès.

Sortis de table, ils allèrent s’asseoir dans la véranda chauffée qui se trouvait à l’arrière de l’imposant chalet et toujours en discutant ils s’étaient pelotonnés l’un contre l’autre sur un tout petit canapé en regardant les flocons tomber mollement et le paysage changer, se blanchir un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Soudain, les yeux de Meredith se posèrent sur un meuble en bois dans un coin de la véranda. Au-dessus de celui-ci se trouvaient diverses babioles: un câle porte, de vieilles clefs, un briquet, des magazines, un pot de fleurs vide et… un bloc de post-it! Si ça ce n’était pas un signe du destin!   
Elle se leva sans répondre au grognement mécontent de Derek et alla prendre le bloc de papier bleu. Toujours de dos à son mari, de sorte qu’il ne pouvait pas encore voir ce qu’elle tenait à la main, elle lui demanda:

-Tu as un stylo sur toi?

Pas tout à fait en mesure de comprendre pourquoi Meredith lui demandait cela en cet instant précis, le chirurgien fouilla néanmoins ses poches et en sortit un stylo publicitaire de l’hôpital. C’est alors que Meredith se retourna et qu’il put voir les post-it qu’elle avait trouvé sur le meuble.

-Qu’est-ce que tu en dis… dix ans, c’est peut être le moment d’une remise à jour, non? dit-elle avec un sourire qui aurait fait se damner un saint.

-Je pense toujours ce que je t’ai promis il y a dix ans, répondit-il avec un sourire tout aussi brillant.

-Moi aussi, chaque mot. Mais je voudrais ajouter quelques petites choses… Alors, que voulons-nous nous promettre Derek?

Elle retourna auprès de lui et s’assit sur ses genoux, passant ses bras autour de son cou et ancrant ses yeux dans les siens. Le brun replaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés derrière son oreille et dit avec une voix douce et posée:

-De toujours se parler et de s’écouter, même quand ce que l’on a à dire est difficile à entendre. Je ne l’ai pas fait quand j’ai pris mon poste à Washington. J’ai agi non seulement sans réfléchir à ce que cela impliquait mais surtout je ne t’ai pas parlé et encore moins écouté ce que tu me disais. Je n’ai pensé qu’à moi. J’ai été égoïste et je n’ai même pas pensé à ta carrière… à notre vie.

Meredith acquiesça avec un sourire tendre. Toute cette histoire était derrière eux maintenant, c’était du passé. Elle savait que Derek regrettait et elle ne lui en tenait plus rigueur, ils s’en étaient sortis ensemble, main dans la main. Elle prit le stylo des mains de Derek et commença à noter sur le post-it:

-Toujours parler et s’écouter… Notre famille doit toujours être notre priorité? demanda-t-elle pour vérifier qu’ils étaient tous les deux bien d’accord sur les termes.

-Notre famille doit toujours être notre priorité, approuva-t-il en embrassant Meredith dans le cou. Elle frissonna, mais ne s’arrêta pas pour autant d’écrire, relevant juste les yeux pour croiser ceux de son mari et lui sourire.

-Si tu conduis encore en téléphonant, je divorce, dit-elle en relevant le stylo du papier bleu. Ou… je te tue moi-même.

Ce disant, elle caressa la cicatrice qu’il avait sur le crâne, cachée sous ses cheveux, la dernière preuve physique de l’accident de voiture qui lui avait presque ôté la vie. Heureusement, Meredith était arrivée à temps et avait exigé avec fougue que l’on lui fasse passer un scan CT. Elle avait presque assommé le médecin récalcitrant mais avait fini par avoir gain de cause. Le scan avait révélé un hématome sous dural et Derek avait de justesse été sauvé par une trépanation. Parfois Meredith pensait à ce qui aurait pû se passer si elle n’était pas arrivée à temps à l’hôpital et si la vie de son mari n’avait tenu qu’aux choix de cet incapable de médecin et de ses internes peu expérimentés… elle en avait toujours des frissons dans le dos. Comment pourrait-elle imaginer une vie sans Derek.

-Plus de téléphone au volant, dit-il en lui prenant le stylo des mains et notant cela lui-même sur le petit bout de papier. Autre chose?

-S’aimer un peu plus tous les jours?

-Ce n’est pas ce qu’on fait déjà?

-Si… je voulais juste vérifier, dit-elle en l’embrassant avec un petit rire.

-Mettons-le tout de même. C’est important.

Les deux époux apposèrent leurs deux signatures sur le post-it et puis, le tenant à la main ils le lurent à nouveau, comme pour ancrer ces vœux dans leurs esprits et dans leurs cœurs:

_ “Toujours se parler et s’écouter. _

_ Notre famille doit toujours être notre priorité. _

_ Plus de téléphone au volant. Sous peine de mort. _

_ S’aimer tous les jours un peu plus. _

_ Et ça, c’est pour toujours.” _

-Ca me semble parfait, dit Derek en attirant Meredith à lui. Maintenant, je crois que tu m’as parlé d’un dessert, non?

La blonde ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de l’embrasser avec un désir certain. Elle se leva, lui tendit la main pour qu’il la prenne et la suive, puis elle les mena dans leur chambre. Même si leur séjour en Suisse n’était que temporaire, elle colla le post-it au mur en bois au-dessus du lit.

Derek, derrière elle, l’embrassa sur le sommet du crâne.   
Elle se retourna alors dans ses bras et sauta sur ses lèvres. Il répondit au baiser, s'approfondit même en lui demandant l’accès à sa bouche du bout de la langue. Une danse sensuelle s’installa entre eux. L’homme la prit par la taille et continua à dévorer ses lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il finit par rompre le contact en grande partie pour reprendre son souffle mais aussi et surtout pour ancrer son regard dans le sien et lui murmurer à quel point il l’aimait. Elle sourit, des étoiles pleins les yeux et posa ses deux mains sur son torse, caressant ses muscles au travers de sa chemise. Ce regard qu’elle avait uniquement pour lui, rendait Derek toute chose. Il se baissa à sa hauteur et murmura à son oreille tout en la mordillant juste assez pour taquiner la corde sensible de son désir:

-Puis-je montrer à ma femme à quel point je pensais tout ce qu’on s’était promis il y a dix et à quel point je pense tout ce que l’on s’est promis aujourd’hui?

-Derek… tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas te résister, murmura Meredith en s’abandonnant totalement aux caresses et aux baisers que l’homme déposait par milliers dans son cou. 

Il sourit tout contre sa jugulaire et la souleva pour la poser sur le lit. Il s’agenouilla ensuite au sol face à elle et caressa avec délicatesse l’ovale de son visage. Elle enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Derek et l’encouragea à surtout ne pas s’arrêter. Et c’est exactement ce qu’il fit.

Il lui enleva son pull et puis son pantalon de jogging et laissa les vêtements au sol pour pouvoir dévoiler son corps nu, parfait, tout à lui… il se délecta de ce spectacle, puis il embrassa son ventre sur la cicatrice de sa césarienne, murmurant à quel point elle était magnifique. Vêtements ou pas vêtements, cicatrice ou pas… 

Il la fit ensuite s’allonger sur le lit et grimpa au-dessus d’elle en la dévorant du regard. Du bout de ses doigts il caressa la courbure de ses seins, puis ses tétons sensibles qui s’érigèrent immédiatement pour lui. Il ne résista pas une seconde de plus avant de glisser une main entre leurs deux corps pour venir titiller son sexe au travers du tissus de sa petite culotte. Elle gloussa de surprise et ce son, charmant, eut un effet immédiat sur Derek. Il laissa échapper un grognement involontaire et se remit au sol, à genoux entre les jambes de la femme. Il l’attrapa par les fesses avec ses deux mains pour l’attirer au plus près du bord du lit et plongea son visage entre ses cuisses. C’était au tour de Meredith de grogner de pur plaisir et Derek sourit tout contre le tissu de son sous-vêtement déjà détrempé. Même au travers de celui-ci, il pouvait la sentir. C’était tout bonnement hypnotisant et terriblement excitant. Il releva les yeux pour voir les siens devenir si noirs qu’il ne distinguait même plus la différence entre ses pupilles et ses iris, et il sourit taquineur:

-Est-ce que je dois aller plus loin?

-Oh ne joue pas avec moi Derek!! Tu vois très bien à quel point j’en ai envie. Fais tout ce que tu veux de moi.

-A vos ordres!

Il prit le sous-vêtement entre ses dents, le fit glisser le long de ses jambes et le mit dans sa poche avec un clin d’œil. La dernière fois qu’il avait fait ça, sa culotte s’était retrouvée épinglée à un mur de l’hôpital…   
Il embrassa ensuite l’intérieur de ses cuisses, toujours plus près de son sexe luisant. Il voulait absolument la goûter, il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps.

*

Meredith retomba pantelante sur le matelas. Il lui avait retourné le cerveau. Si sa récompense était ce genre de partie de jambes en l’air, elle voulait bien écrire sur un post-it à chaque anniversaire de mariage! Derek l’embrassa doucement et murmura:

-Je dois aller mettre du bois dans le feu… Que dirais-tu d’un petit massage près des flammes?

-Je te suis…

Après avoir enfilé des peignoirs, le couple descendit à l’étage inférieur et alors que Derek ravivait le feu, Meredith prit son téléphone. En voyant le nouveau message d’Amelia, elle explosa de rire:

“ _ Votre fille a gagné. Elle dort actuellement avec un chapeau de cowboy. Si vous en faites quatrième gosse pendant ce voyage, je démissionne de mon rôle de nounou.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Fini!  
> Ca vous a plu? J'espère que oui. Laissez-moi un petit commentaire si c'est le cas, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir!  
> Des bisous!


End file.
